The present invention relates to an aqueous bath for electroless or currentless deposition of gold films, which in addition to a reducing agent and a stabilizer of 2-mercaptobenzothiazole or a derivative thereof contains a gold complex obtained from an anionic gold(III) compound and a complexing agent in aqueous solution.